


Gamma Г

by magic_kiwi



Series: Holá Mamá (Omegaverse Written Interpretation) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Lance, Alpha!Pidge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Angst, Beta!Coran, Beta!Hunk, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Omega!Allura, Omega!Keith, Written Interpretation, beta!shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_kiwi/pseuds/magic_kiwi
Summary: This is a series of oneshots/short stories that I couldn’t really fit into Omega and/or I cam up with on my own. So, things like random 80s Voltron shenanigans, Future!Keith’s time in the hospital(another little mini comic Gene is working on), different ships ‘n stuff, some fluff and NSFW, ANGST, maybe some stuff you guys recommend!





	Gamma Г

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Omegaverse Klance Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486955) by genelpan. 



> I did not come up with the basis of this story. Much of this is originally drawn as a comic by the amazing @genelpan on Instagram. I have permission from her to do a written interpretation of it. Go check out the comic when you get a chance over at  @aboklanceholamama! It’s one of my favorite fan-comic series for Voltron: LD and it’s super well done! I’d recommend reading the comic first!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was supposed to be leaving for the Blade with ‘best wishes’ and ‘good lucks’. He wasn’t supposed to end up in an argument with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I was originally going to start this once Gene finished the comic, but y'know, I got murdered by The Feels and I didn't know whose POV I wanted to write in the next arc, so I compensated. You get Lance's POV when I finish Omega and start the next work, and Keith's POV right now. Gene murdered everyone, I murder her and everyone. Only fair. But I guess I murdered myself writing this too.

“Lance!” he calls after the former Blue Paladin as he walks out the bridge doors, running to catch up with him.

Keith could tell right away, right after he told the team that he feels he should stay with the Blade of Marmora, that Lance was not happy with his decision. It was his choice to make, though. A good handful of the planets they freed from the Galra weren’t ecstatic over the fact that an Omega was the head of Voltron, so Shiro chose to leave the negotiating to himself and Allura. He wasn’t doing anything other than sitting around in the Castle while the others worked away at helping expand the Coalition.

He manages to catch up, grabbing at the Cuban’s forearm to bring him to a halt. “Lance, talk to me!” The former Red and now Black Paladin wants to understand why his boyfriend had such a negative reaction to what he wanted to do.

“About what?” Lance snarks, not even turning all the way around to talk to him. “There’s nothing to talk about. You’re leaving. I’m cool with it. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“But you’re clearly not cool with it!” he protests, the scent filling his nose obviously Lance’s, but laced with something bitter. Fingers grip his shoulder, trying to get the Alpha to look at him. “Lance, please, just talk to me. You’re never like this.”

Lance turns, expression twisted into something that sends chills down his spine, but he stands tall, even after his hand is thrown off his shoulder. “Don’t talk like you know what I’m like! You barely even know me!”

“I’m sorry I don’t know you! I’ve never done this before; you have to remember that! I’m trying, okay?” Something bubbles inside him, but he pushes it down. He’s gotten better at controlling his outbursts since they started dating. All he needs to do is keep breathing. “Just please talk to me. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about this beforehand, but I just didn’t get the time to. Try and think from my perspective-”

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you try thinking from my perspective?” Lance cuts him off, rage Keith didn’t know the Red Paladin had boiling over. He flinches back as Lance shoves his face closer to his. “I’m the one who’s working hard for you! I try to do everything to keep us together and what do I get? You walking away! You leaving what we built together! Hell, you know what? I think there’s only one of us trying to make this work!”

“Don’t you dare bring that up!” he snarls, his own anger pushing at his seams. All the emotions he kept hidden for the past weeks pressing him closer and closer to the edge. “You also left me alone for god knows how many nights, doing whatever shitty paper work! I’ve never complained about that, but the second I’m done being a fucking house wife, waiting endlessly for you to come back, finding something to actually do with my life, you get upset? Boohoo! I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, Princess.”

He’s thrown all logic out of the picture, and he knows that it’s going to end up in a shouting match, but he doesn’t care at this point. The unbridled rage from the Alpha comes off in waves, making Keith want to give up, but he pushes through it. Just because he’s an Omega doesn’t mean he can’t resist it. He needs this off his chest. It’s been bottled up inside for so long that he needs to get it out before he crumbles.

The Red Paladin jabs a finger at his chest as he growls. “At least I never left to join those space ninjas who, oh right, almost fucking killed you when you first met! I’m still here in the Castle, still texting you and doing my work! What were you doing? Oh, just sitting around, sad and complaining about how you don’t know how to do your job! Who’s the princess here? And don’t you fucking dare say ‘Allura’!”

“AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? You’re the one who convinced me to stop taking my suppressants, asshole! Now that I’m off them, every fucking being in the galaxy knows I’m an Omega! Whose fault is that, huh? There’s a reason the Akosians and countless other species don’t like that I’m the fucking head of Voltron!”

Their argument grinds to a screeching halt as Lance processes everything he just spit out. Keith grinds his teeth, waiting for the Alpha to say something. He needs to keep talking, yelling, shouting, whatever. He just needs to get the heavy burden off his shoulders.

“W-what?” Lance stutters, anger still clear on his face, but mixed with confusion. “But Shiro said it was just-”

“It doesn’t matter what Shiro said!” he hisses, running his hands through his hair and gripping the ends. “This is your fucking fault!”

They shouldn’t be playing the blame game. He’s just so frustrated. He wants to understand his boyfriend’s perspective on everything that’s happened, but he wants Lance to see where he’s coming from as well. It shouldn’t have been brought up so late; when Keith is leaving for the Blade. He should’ve spoken up and said something to Lance instead of keeping it to himself.

But in the heat of the moment, he can’t bring himself to care.

Lance is practically fuming at this point. Anger isn’t a good look on the Alpha. “I- Those suppressants were nearly expired! Even in general, it’s not healthy to take suppressants daily! I’M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE HERE, JERK!”

He pauses, whatever remaining rage filtering out of him as logic takes a grip on him. Taking a deep breath, he tries to calm down. Arguing back and forth isn’t going to get them anywhere. They need to work this out before he leaves.

“Can we just calm down and talk like the fucking adults we’re supposed to be?” he asks, squeezing his eyes shuts and pushing whatever anger is left out of his system.

“You’re the perfect person to talk about that,” Lance scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying my damnest!” he sighs, crossing his arms.

“Whatever, just leave me the fuck alone! Go join that stupid party or whatever. Just shut up!” The Red Paladin turns away from him, huffing before starting to stride off. He reaches out, hands wrapping around his arm again.

“Lance, we aren’t don-”

 

**_“I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!”_ **

 

The Alpha whirls on him, grabbing him and snarling in his face, fangs bared. The Omega only has a split second to stare at him in horror before he feels his expression go slack, knees buckling underneath him as he goes limp in the Alpha’s arms. A fog blankets over his mind as he loses control of his body. He can’t brace his fall when Lance releases his grip and he falls to his knees.

Everyone knows on Earth: Alphas are never, absolutely never, supposed to use their Alpha Voice on their loved ones. If an Omega isn’t trained to resist it, the Alpha can put them in a submissive state against their will.

He can barely register anything with the haze clouding his mind, but some part of his head is still clear, screaming at him to move, to run, to get away from Lance. He can feel his heart pounding, shattering in his chest and he wants to scream. He can hear Lance sobbing, rambling apologies as he tries to coax him back to reality.

But he can’t accept it.

Arms wrap around him and he can’t push away. He can’t feel anything other than the pain, the fear. The haze hovers for a minute longer before he’s pushing against it. He needs to get away. He needs to leave.

Twitches a finger, shifts a leg, blinks an eye before all feeling returns to him in a crashing wave. One smooth movement and he’s pushed Lance away from him, stumbling to stand as he grips his arms where the Red Paladin was holding him, trying to get rid of the phantom hands around him. Tears start streaming down his face again, sharp canines threatening to break the skin on his lip as he bites down.

Lance’s voice cracks and breaks, the distraught obvious in his voice, but everything is clouded with fear; fear that he shouldn’t feel around the Alpha he loves. “Keith, I’m-”

Keith does something he never thought he’d have to do in his life, to Lance or anyone he loves.

 

**_“GET OFF! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON’T FUCKING COME NEAR ME!”_ **

 

He shrills.

It stops the Alpha in his tracks, and Keith can’t even begin to feel any regret for what he’s done. He didn’t want to leave for the Blade like this, but now he doesn’t even want to do that. Sending one last pain-filled glance at Lance, he runs in the opposite direction. Tears blur his vision and he can’t even tell where he’s going. All that matters is that it’s away from what happened.

He can’t run to his room. Lance shares it with him.

He can’t run to his Lion. Lance pilots Red now.

He can’t run to his team. Lance is probably with them getting comforted.

He can’t run anywhere in the Castle. Lance is a constant presence floating in the halls, in the lounge, on the training deck, in the kitchen, in the hangars, in his head.

He can’t run.

He can’t.

_He can’t._

Hands slam on the control panel that shuts the ship hangar doors, locking them from the inside. Coran could easily override the locks, but no ones knows what happened yet. He stumbles, rubbing a hand over his face to wipe the tears away but they keep falling.

His knees buckle again, gloved hands clutching desperately to the open cockpit of one of the Altean escape pods. Tears stream freely down his face, body shaking violently with each sob. Fears constricts his mind, the shattered remains of his heart wailing in pain, betrayal.

He needs to get away.

Shaking, he hoists himself into the pod, slipping into the pilot seat. He presses the button that activates the window, encasing him in the ship as it starts the launch sequence. His hands grab at the controls, breathing uneven and ragged.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice crackles through the pod’s comms. He freezes, sobs lodging in his throat. “Keith, I know you’re there. What happened? We heard screaming. Hunk said he found Lance crying in the hallway. Is everything okay?”

“I have to go,” he manages to croak out, knuckles white and shaking. “I can’t be here. I have to go.”

“Keith, are you okay?” Shiro asks, Dad Voice edging its way forward. “You need to come back to the bridge. We can sort everything out, okay?”

“I can’t, Shiro,” he sobs, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth as more slip past. “I can’t.” He can barely see in front of him, tears draping a haze over everything. Shaking fingers find the autopilot button, pressing it. The engines hum, hovering for a second before zooming out of the hangar.

“Keith! Come bac-” The Omega shuts off the comms, wiping more tears off his face as he grabs the controls. Space and stars blur together as he pushes the ship farther away from the Castle.

He keeps going until the Castle is just another white dot in the endless expanse of darkness. The team will find him, he knows it, but he just needs to get away from everything. Easing up on the controls, the ship eventually stops, floating aimlessly. Hands release their death grip, trembling as he pushes out of the pilot seat.

Everything starts sinking in, the cold reality of what happened hitting him like a slap to the face. It hurts, god it hurts so much. The things they shouted at each other, the expressions etched in his mind, the numbness.

He screams, fingers gripping at his hair, threatening to pull out chunks as he crouches on the floor. Sobs leave his lips, the pain overwhelming any rational thoughts that tell him he needs to go back. Hands drift over his face, down his neck, coming to rest at the knife still sheathed at his back.

The metal is cool to the touch as he pulls it out, not even caring to look at how much of a mess he is before he shoves it into the seat behind him, letting some of that pent-up frustration out. He pants, shaky breaths in and out, uneven and hoarse from the yelling and sobbing.

Fingers find the edges of his hood, pulling it up over his head. Leaning against the seat, he curls in on himself and burys his face in his knees. He traces his face up to above his ear, clicking the button that activates the Marmoran mask.

All thoughts of nothing and everything are pushed away, leaving him empty and numb, listening to the broken beat of his heart and feeling the gut-wrenching sobs that escape his mouth.

 

Nothing is going to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, a bunch of this comic section was published while I was asleep, so I got hit right in the feels when I woke up and it h u r t . 
> 
> I should have the next chapter of Omega up on Sunday this week, so stay tuned! I'll make sure to add this to the collection once I get the second and third arc stories up.
> 
> [Original Comic](https://www.instagram.com/aboklanceholamama/)  
> Original Creator: [@genelpan](https://www.instagram.com/genelpan/)  
> My Instagram: [@_magic_kiwi_](https://www.instagram.com/_magic_kiwi_/)  
> 


End file.
